The present invention relates to specialty fabrics and clothes such as shirts, pants, socks, underwear and undergarments, sweaters, coats, gloves, mittens, shoes, hats and other head wear. The invention also relates to surgical masks, bandages and tapes as used in the medical field. Individuals wearing clothing, bandages, wraps and/or tapes constructed from the specialty fabric of the present invention against their skin have observed substantial increases in oxygen levels in the bloodstream, circulation and muscle recovery, static and dynamic endurance, performance, speed, quickness and reaction time. Further, wearers of the specialty fabric have also experienced energized endorphins, increases in immunologic A, an important immune factor, and enhanced anti-inflammatory effectiveness. Wearing the clothing, bandages, wraps and/or tapes of the present invention enables an athlete to perform better, perform longer and have greater muscle elasticity, less warm up time and faster recovery. A person sleeping on mattress covers, sheets and pillowcases containing this treatment will enjoy a deeper, more relaxing sleep and awake feeling more rested.